¿Amor?
by Allie8nah
Summary: Quinn se encuentra con el ángel del amor, quien le dará un empujoncito para hablar con Rachel. ONE-SHOT


**Espero no revolver con los puntos de vista c:**

**(lo que esta en cursivas es el ángel)**

* * *

**Rachel POV**

— Quinn ¿Estas bien?—dije con un tono claro de preocupación — ¿Por qué saliste así del aula? ¿Te sientes mal?

— Yo… —Su voz sonaba débil y distante. — No se… Rachel…

Se doblo de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba profundamente.

— Todo estará bien. —Dijo con una voz dulce y tranquila.

Me pareció demasiado extraño que un segundo atrás se hubiera estado quejando de un dolor tan fuerte y de pronto era como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

— Pero que dices… Si hace un minuto has salido corriendo quejándote y has dejado a todos los chicos del club muy preocupados.

— He dicho que todo esta bien— Levanto la cabeza y me miró a los ojos.

— Quinn tus… tus ojos…

Inesperadamente sus ojos eran de un color azul tan profundo como el océano. ¿Acaso se había puesto lentes de contacto en esos segundos que tarde en correr detrás de ella?

— No es nada, ¿podrías llevarme a casa? Mi madre esta en el trabajo y no quisiera molestarla.

—C-claro, Vamos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Quinn POV**

¿Como es que no he podido contestarle nada?

¿Quién esta hablando por mi?

¡Oye tú! Quien quiera que seas ¡sal ya mismo de mi cabeza!

_Shh deja de resistirte, es por tu bien. Si no hago nada nunca lograras ningún avance con ella._

¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué le has dicho que me lleve a casa? ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¿Y como sabes que mi madre esta trabajando?

_Yo lo se todo Lucy, así que ahora calla y déjame seguir con mi plan._

¡No me llames Lucy! ¿Cuál plan? ¡Oye! ¡RESPÓNDEME!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Rachel POV**

No ha dicho nada desde que salimos de la escuela, pareciera estar pensando en algo mientras mira por la ventanilla.

— Quinn estas muy callada ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, todo esta bien.

Ella sonrió y me indico el camino hasta llegar a su casa.

— Bien, aquí estamos… ah, supongo que te veré mañana.

— ¿Por qué no entras un momento?

Creo que esta Quinn buena es un poco aterradora, tal vez empezara su trayectoria de asesina en serie hoy…conmigo.

— Tranquila no es como si te fuera a matar o algo —Dijo a modo de broma. —Solo quiero hablar.

Bueno, hablar no me matara.

Afirme con la cabeza y Salí del auto, siguiéndola.

Entramos, era una linda casa, la seguí hasta la sala donde me indico que me sentara en uno de los sillones.

— Quiero hablar contigo, mi madre no volverá hasta la noche, así que tenemos tiempo.

— Uh claro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Quinn POV**

Ok ya la trajiste a mi casa, ahora déjame hablar.

_¡No! Seguramente arruinaras todo, yo te diré cuando sea tu momento de hablar._

— Quiero hablar contigo, mi madre no volverá hasta la noche, así que tenemos tiempo.

— Uh claro.

_Bien, Quinn, ahora es tiempo de hablar_

¿Que? ¿Pero que quieres que le diga? Tú la trajiste aquí, Tú háblale.

— Ah Quinn, ¿Vas a decirme algo o te quedaras ahí callada?

— Solo… Dame un minuto, ya vuelvo.

¿Por qué la dejas sola? ¿No haz visto la cara que hace cuando esta sola? Ahora comenzara a hacer pucheros y no resistiré mis ganas de besarla. Gracias Voz inoportuna, tráela a mi casa y hazme cometer una locura ¡Tú si que me quieres!

_Claro que te quiero, tengo que querer a todos, para eso estoy. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que la hubieras traído a tu casa por voluntad propia?_

Claro que no, no resistiría estar en la misma habitación a solas con ella.

_Perfecto, entonces volvamos. Abrirás tu corazón y le dirás que la quieres, hablaran de amor bla bla. Y yo me quedare en silencio._

— No puedo decirle que la amo, no lo…

— Quinn.

Rachel estaba parada en la puerta mirándome con sorpresa.

— R-Rach ¿Cuánto llevas allí parada? —Pregunte con temor a su respuesta.

— Lo suficiente para verte tener una pelea mental contigo misma y luego decir que me amas.

— No… no se de que…

— ¿No sabes de que hablo? No intentes negarlo, por favor Quinn, se bien lo que escuche. Quiero una explicación de porque dijiste eso, no que te excuses o me mientas.

— Yo… Yo…

_¡Anda, Habla ya!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Rachel POV**

— ¿Tu…? —dije incitándola a continuar.

— Yo… Te amo Rach.

Entonces… ¿Lo que escuche al principio no fue solo un malvado truco de mi mente?

—Quinn ¿Por qué? Me refiero a que ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de mí después de hacerme sufrir todo este tiempo?

— No lo se, simplemente me siento así, desde el primer día he sido como una niña pequeña tratando de llamar la atención de la persona que le gusta, solo me falto jalar tu cabello.

Ella sonrió ligeramente, un tanto avergonzada, y yo le devolví el gesto.

Quizás no lo había visto nunca de esa manera.

—Quinn yo… creí que no correspondías mis sentimientos, Tal vez… —Ella tenia una mirada expectante y entonces pude apreciar sus hermosos ojos, no más azul, solo ese color usual que me volvía loca.

—Creo que debiste encontrar una manera más obvia de hacerme saber que te sientes igual que yo.

—Rach…

Pero no la deje continuar, me lance a sus labios y la bese como si el apocalipsis estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, como nunca había besado ni besaría a otra persona jamás.

Al separarnos la mire a los ojos, sonreí ampliamente y la abrace tan fuerte como pudieron mis brazos.

_¿Que harían estas personas sin mi?_

* * *

**Si les gustó dejenme un review :D**

**Si no les gustó dejen una critica en un review :B**


End file.
